1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging sleeve or carton for electronic tubes of the type used in radios, television sets, and other appliances. More particularly this invention relates to a foldable protective packaging sleeve or carton of paperboard material and a paperboard blank from which such a sleeve or carton may be assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art examples of packaging sleeves or cartons of the general class to which the present invention belongs is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. RE. 23,670 (Currivan), No. 3,059,830 (Kramer), and No. 3,941,304 (Barbieri et al). The Currivan patent shows a packaging sleeve construction generally similar to that of the disclosed invention disclosed herein, but does not include a secured dome support element which may be manufactured from one size of blank but optionally assembled in different lengths or secured at different locations to accommodate tubes of different size or contour.
The Kramer patent relates to packaging sleeve construction comprising an inner protective sleeve assembled within an outer sleeve.
The Barbieri et al patent also relates to a packaging sleeve including bulb holding portions.